Thank You
by Kristina Rose
Summary: Esme's POV during the returning home airport scene in New Moon. "I just wanted to see my son’s crooked smile again, my daughter’s bubbly personality, and my other daughter’s awkward beauty and love. Was that too much for me to ask? I didn’t think so."


**I **was close to having a panic attack. Bella, Alice, and Edward were late. Please, please let them be all right, they've been though enough. This family has been through enough. I just wanted to see my son's crooked smile again, my daughter's bubbly personality, and my other daughter's awkward beauty and love. Was that too much for me to ask? I didn't think so.

My husband and my kids were my everything. I needed them. "It's going to be okay, now, Esme," my son, Jasper, told me reassuringly. I could feel the serenity wash over me. Thank you, I thought. Even though I didn't say it aloud I knew he understood. Jasper looked so worried about Alice that I didn't want to mention anything less important, like my thanks.

I looked over to my beautiful daughter. She wasn't doing well. I knew she wouldn't believe Alice telling us everything was okay until she saw for herself. She thought it was all her fault, but it wasn't. My poor Rosalie, she has been through so much. My only hope was that she will be happier once Edward is home.

My son, Emmett, was trying his best to reassure Rosalie. He loved her so much and wanted her to be happy, but he wasn't happy himself. He missed his brother a lot. He also missed his little sister, Bella. Edward had no idea what he was doing when he left Bella. I sighed. Edward, please, don't leave her again, I prayed. Hoping maybe God would hear.

I didn't really believe that He was here for us, but then again He gave me my family and perhaps Carlisle was right. He was watching us and helping us. Carlisle sensing my fears and worries tightened his grasp around my waist. They were going to be okay, I told myself over and over again. "They're here," Jasper announced. Thank God! Before I could say anything Rosalie and Emmett and slipped away and I knew they would be waiting by the car. Rosalie didn't think she deserved to be here. I sighed, another problem for another time.

I looked at Jasper and smiled when Alice walked over to him. The looked at each other and I knew that that moment was precious and intimate so I looked away. I turned my attention to the copper haired boy and the clumsy girl that were walking toward us. They were here and safe. Not well, though, Bella looked awful. She could have passed for one of us. Her usually pretty, brown eyes seemed black and they were surrounded by deep, black shadows. She was also too thin. She almost looked like she had an eating disorder and her usually fair skin was so pale that she matched Edward's skin tone.

Oh, my poor Bella. Emmett had always jokingly asked what would happen if fragile Bella broke and looking at her now I knew that this was what she looked like broken. It broke my heart to see her like that. Once they got to us I pulled Bella into the tightest hug I could manage with Edward's arms around her. I didn't worry that she was human and that the contact might scare her because I knew that it wouldn't bother her one bit. She felt so fragile in my arms, though, more than she ever was before. "Thank you so much," I whispered into her ears. She had saved our family, including herself, and I could _never _repay her for that.

Next I pulled my precious son into my arms and I knew that if I was human tears would have been streaming down my face. I almost wished they were. "You will _never_ put me through that again," I half growled at him.

"Sorry, mom," Edward said grinning. I knew he was sorry and I forgave him.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle told her. "We owe you." More than you'll ever know, sweetheart, I thought.

"Hardly," she mumbled, as she did she stumbled. She was dead tired. Edward! He frowned and nodded.

"She's dead on her feet," I reprimanded. "Let's get her home." I stepped away from Carlisle and grabbed Bella's other side, one of us would had carried her if we weren't in such a public place. Edward and I half carried, half pulled her outside and to the cars in the parking garage. Edward stiffened once he saw his brother and sister and I frowned.

"Don't," I whispered. "She feels awful." It's true, Edward, I told him through my thoughts.

"She should," Edward snapped.

"It's not her fault," Bella said, exhausted. Sweet, Bella, of course you don't blame her.

"Let her make amends," I pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper." Please, Edward, it means a lot to her, and to Bella. He nodded, slightly and glared at Rosalie. Come on, Edward, for me.

"Please, Edward," Bella begged. For us, I amended. He sighed and walked to the car. Thank you.

Carlisle and I walked to the Volvo. Jasper and Alice were already in the backseat when I climbed into the passenger seat. Carlisle put the key in the ignition and after a few minutes of driving I turned to Alice. "Bella accepted Rosalie's apology, of course. Edward hasn't fully, but he will," she told us. I let out a sigh of relief, but that wasn't all I was curious about.

"Yes, I've seen most of Bella's and Edward's conversation that will occur later. It's quite strange. Bella thinks she's dead at first, and in hell, of all places. Edward convinces her otherwise. They'll make it Esme, even after the stunt she pulls tomorrow." she continued. The stunt? I wasn't the only one confused by that either, I noticed looking at Jasper and Carlisle.

"She's going to put her mortality to a vote and she's going to win." Silly Bella. Poor Edward, though, but I knew I was voting against him and I wasn't changing my vote. "Don't worry Esme he'll take it better than expected. Then, trying to buy some time he's going to propose to her and say _he'll _change her if she marries him, don't get to excited, she says no. You know how she feels about young marriage." Wow, that was a lot to take in. I had to admit when Bella was around our lives were certainly more exciting. And happier, I added. I sighed picturing the coming events, but I soothed myself by saying at least they're going to be okay. Then, once again I said thank you to God.


End file.
